Electronic faucets are known to the prior art that sense the presence of a person to initiate the flow of water, such as when a user's hands are placed under the faucet. Such electronic faucets are especially popular in public buildings and in health institutions because users do not have to come into contact with the faucet to activate the flow of water. There is therefore less likelihood that bacteria will be transferred between users of the faucet.
Various types of manually-operated liquid soap dispensers also exist in the prior art. Since such manually-operated dispensers require physical contact with the dispenser, such as by actuating an internal manual pump, multiple users come into contact with the dispenser. Additionally, such manually-operated liquid soap dispensers do not match the esthetics of the other plumbing devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,467,651 to Muderlak et al. and assigned to Technical Concepts, L.P., discloses, inter alia, a module for automatically dispensing fluid soap. This module consists of a container, a pump mechanism, a pump actuator and a delivery tube. However, such soap dispensers are frequently located in public buildings where there is an increased risk of damage or destruction to the soap dispenser, such as due to vandalism. Vandalism can be a significant problem in public buildings, especially in generally isolated areas such as is often the case with restrooms.
U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 341,741 and Des. 341,875, to both to Allen et al. and both issued on Nov. 30, 1993, illustrate the appearance electronic liquid soap dispensers, with and without an electronically controlled faucet. Both of these design patents are assigned to the assignee of the present invention. However, neither of these design patents discloses any internal structure, such as how the housing of the electronic liquid soap dispenser mates with the soap dispensing apparatus.
There has been a long-felt need for an electronic liquid soap dispenser that offers the benefits of electronic faucets and that is designed to have the appearance and esthetics of an electronic faucet, such as an electronic soap dispenser that matches the style and decor of the other plumbing fixtures.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved liquid soap dispenser.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a liquid soap dispenser with greater durability.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a liquid soap dispenser that complements other adjacently located plumbing fixtures, such as electronic faucets.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a smooth and continuous pathway for the soap delivery tube from a soap reservoir of a liquid soap dispenser.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a liquid soap dispenser with a metal housing to improve resistance to vandalism of the like.